ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best Guys
''The Best Guys ''is a American animated comedy television series. Originally broadcast on March 29, 2008 on Nickelodeon, running until 2016. The program follows a 15-year-old named Marx and his guardian angel, Phil, who usually helps Marx when he gets into some situations in the fictional city of Pancakes. The Best Guys ''was conceived in 2004 after Joshua Walker, the creator of the series, sketched a yellow stick figure-like thing – the prototype for Phil – in a restaurant. Walker developed the series concept and pitched it to networks for nearly 4 years before securing a run on Nickelodeon. The series premiered on March 29, 2008 and was a immediate success, spawning 5 seasons, 111 episodes, a 2016 finale special, and various merchandise. Plot The show follows the adventures of a 15-year-old named Marx (voiced by Keith Furguson), a slow-witted girl named Raelynn (voiced by Kari Wahlgren), and Marx's guardian angel, Phil (voiced by Dante Basco), who usually helps Marx when he gets into some situations in the fictional city of Pancakes. Episodes Characters Main * '''Marx' (voiced by Keith Furguson) is the main protagonist. An 15-year-old kid who apparently dropped out of school at the age of 14. He is mostly kind-hearted, naïve, and likable towards the cast, but mostly talks down to his friends when they are down in a situation. * Phil (voiced by Dante Basco) is the main deuteragonist. He usually hangs out with Marx most of the time. Phil can also speak French on occasion and is very good at acrobatics. * Raelynn (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is Marx and Phil's slow-witted friend and roommate who likes going on adventures with them. Supporting * Izabelle (voiced by Nika Futterman) is a distant friend of Marx's who has very amazing drawing skills along with an artistic destiny. * Keya '''(voiced by Grey Griffin) is a woman who possesses evil and demonic powers that can possibly cause havoc. She sometimes tries to seduce Marx so that she can get his attention. She is the main antagonist. * '''Mr. Kyle (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a hard-working citizen who works at a corner store in South Dakota. He is friends with Marx and Phil. * Flying Gumball '(voiced by Jack DeSena) is a talking, flying gumball who is just as adventurous, random and skillful as Marx and Phil. * '''James '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is a talking turtle that is another distant friend of Marx's who seems normal, but is actually pretty dangerous. * '''Hat (voiced by Joshua Walker) is a talking, walking hat who hangs out with Marx sometimes. Minor * Stick Boy (voiced by Billy West) is a strange looking stick figure guy who always seems to yell and spout a lot at Marx. Despite being really annoying, Marx still qualifies him as a friend. * 'Dean '(voiced by Joshua Walker) is a character that tries hard to be cool and hip. Development The Best Guys ''was conceived in 2004 after Joshua Walker, the creator of the series, sketched a yellow stick figure-like thing – the prototype for Phil – in a restaurant. Walker developed the series concept and first pitched it to Cartoon Network. They declined, so he pitched it to other networks, so then he pitched it to Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon first declined it, since the series concept wasn't really that good to the executives. They later accepted it after an executive at the network saw potential in the concept, so production started in late 2006. ''More coming soon! Broadcast The series premiered on March 29, 2008 with the episode "My Guardian Angel", which was watched by 5.8 million viewers. It was a success among viewers ages 2–11, and mostly viewers ages 14–18. Networks * Nickelodeon - first run; 2008-2016 / reruns; 2016-present (reruns are rare though) * Nicktoons - reruns; 2008-present * TeenNick - reruns; 2014-2016, 2017-2018 * MTV - reruns; 2011-2012 Canada * YTV; first-run; 2008-2016 / reruns; 2016-present United Kingdom * Nicktoons - first-run; 2008-2017 / reruns; 2017-present * CITV - repeats; 2011-2014 Japan * Nickelodeon; first-run; 2008-2009, 2018-present * Animax; first-run; 2010-2017 Video game Coming soon!Category:TV shows